No More Words
by Mikuyo
Summary: Shoujo-Ai: SangoKagome; A What If story based on Episode 26, after Sango explains the legend of Midoriko and the Shikon No Tama... CHAPTER 1


Ohayou, minna! Welcome to my first Sango/Kagome fanfic. This one, unlike my Sailor Moon fanfic is going to have things like action and angst(and some yuri, due to a dare), so don't be expecting the same type of lighthearted fic that the other one was. I do, however, intend to write such an InuYasha fanfic(One entitled "Secret Wishes"), but I can assure you, It's not this one. Well, The first chapter? ^_~  
  
By the way, I do not own InuYasha or any of its characters. All I own are my Fanfictions/Stories.  
  
~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~*  
  
Chapter 1: Mysteries  
  
The tall wide mouth of the cave loomed over her, eerily casting shadows down around the area as pale moonlight streamed down through the treebranches of the surrounding forests and into the small clearing in which she stood. Her long black hair gleamed elegantly due to the aforementioned moonlight, her fair skin appearing shaded with the evening's shadows. Fine, delicate lips parted slightly to allow small breaths of cold night air to sweep in and out of her mouth and deep soulful brown eyes staring straight ahead into the dark, somewhat ominous depths of Midoriko's cave...  
  
The long, wastelength ebony strands of her hair were bound by a small white ribbon, tied neatly into a bow. A rather large, distinguishable boomerang on her back, held in place by a long black band, going between her breasts and across the girl's torso, diagonally upper right to lower left... Her outfit consisted of a uniquely designed light purple and white upper kimono and a dark green colored lower kimono, with a small blue cloth covered in white designs tied around her shoulders...  
  
This cave...  
  
Midoriko's cave...  
  
The way it looked right now... All of its wonders and secrets lying hidden deep within its darkest reaches...  
  
It should have frightened her... shouldn't it?  
  
It never had...  
  
Sango squinted her eyes slightly as she took a single shakey step forward, swallowing a lump in her throat as she blinked once.  
  
For some reason, she had an uneasy feeling about the cave tonight... Not a feeling of fear, but a strange feeling. One of incomprehensible impuissance that continued to bother the young Taijiya, even now...  
  
It was strange, somehow...  
  
She had always been calmed by coming here. It was her favorite place to spend time, ever since she was just a child... Back before the events that took place when Kohaku had been taken over by that Youkai and slain their clan, She would come here just to think... To reflect.  
  
Without another thought or word, Sango set off into Midoriko's cave, the momentary purple light of the barrier becoming visible as she passed on through and disappeared into the dark mouth of the cave...  
  
~*  
  
"Sango?" Kagome muttered, stepping from behind the tree she'd hidden behind, then taking a few steps forward... She was dressed, of course, in her trademark school fuku, her long midnight colored hair sweeping halfway down her back...  
  
Kagome clutched her right hand to her chest, worriedly. The young miko gently nibbled the inside of her bottom lip nervously, as she staired ahead at the cave.  
  
Kagome didn't understand it... Sango had gotten up in the middle of the night, despite her condition, just to come here? The young miko from the future had noticed her as she was leaving and, worried that something might be wrong, followed after her new friend to make sure that she was alright...  
  
Sango was still injured...  
  
She shouldn't have been out here by herself... What if a Youkai attacked the girl? Well, That was pretty obvious... But what if Sango's wounds reopened or even worsened while she was in the process of slaying it? Kagome would never be able to forgive herself if something happened to the Taijiya...  
  
Kagome let her eyes wander back to her oversized yellow backpack... She knew it was silly, but she wanted to bring it just in case she needed to dress Sango's wounds... And something inside her told her that she would indeed need the pack...  
  
She then glanced at the quiver on her back, holding five arrows and her left arm was looped through the bow... She had brought those in case of a Youkai attacking. She hadn't wanted to be unarmed, right? Right.  
  
Midoriko's cave was indeed very creepy at nighttime, Kagome observed, scanning her eyes over the cave's entrance. She swallowed a lump in her throat, nervously.  
  
She shook the thoughts loose from her head, before, deciding that she was prepared, determinedly headed off into the cave after Sango, unaware of the unexpected events about to occur...  
  
~*  
  
Sango stood before the stalagmited Midoriko, stairing up at the frozen ancient miko through almost blurry deep brown eyes. She breathed a light puff of cool night air, as she hugged herself tightly with shaking arms. She dropped her head slightly, allowing her eyes to rest on the ground.  
  
It had all started here, hadn't it?  
  
The creation of the Shikon No Tama... It had caused so many problems. So much bloodshed and war... So many people, families, had died... And all of it was for the small orb that could grant any wish, was it?  
  
Sango allowed her eyes to fall halflidded as she brought up her left hand to brush an errant strand of ebony hair behind her ear. She blinked a few times, as thoughts and unanswerable questions rushed to her mind like a steady river...  
  
And it was also the reason that her family had been killed and her village slaughtered, under Naraku's orders...  
  
But, It wouldn't have happened had she been so slow to realize it was trap, Would it?  
  
If only she could have reacted sooner, Her clan could have been saved... Couldn't they?  
  
It wasn't but a few seconds until Sango widened her eyes slightly, and lifted her head. She took a deep weary breath, blinking away the tears in her eyes, before glancing to her side quickly and opening her mouth to speak...  
  
"Who's there?" The simple query caused Kagome to nearly jump out of her skin, as she tripped over a rock and fell forwards towards the ground causing her to let out a small scream. Sango hurried over to her to catch the falling girl with her right arm.  
  
"Kagome? What are you doing here?" Sango questioned, as she gently pulled Kagome back up to her feet, ignoring the protest of her injuries as she winced slightly. Kagome looked down at Sango's left arm, which was wrapped around her own abdomen. She gasped, worriedly.  
  
"I was just about to ask you the same question!" Kagome stated, rested her hands on her hips and leaning forward slightly, "You shouldn't be out here in your condition, Sango..." She blinked her soft brown eyes a couple times when the Taijiya turned back around towards Midoriko and stepped forwards again. "Y-You're injuries."  
  
"I needed to think... I've..." Sango looked off to the side as Kagome walked back up beside her.  
  
"It's all right, Sango..." Kagome breathed, as she laid a gentle hand on Sango's right shoulder. "I was just worried..."  
  
Moments of silence passed as the two girls stood there... Kagome didn't want to break the steady silence that had begun and Sango was completely frozen in flabbargasted bewilderment. The Taijiya closed her eyes, weakly as she swallowed a lump in her throat.  
  
"I find it hard to believe," Sango began to speak, breaking the delicate silence that had formed and causing Kagome to jerk slightly, as she turned her head back forwards to stair at the shell that once was Midoriko. "That... everything started in this place, I mean."  
  
Kagome tilted her head slightly to the side, staring on at Sango in bewilderment. She would have said something, but there was nothing she could say... How could she respond to a statement like that?  
  
Sango then turned to the young midnighthaired miko, and smiled faintly. Kagome's eyes widened as she breathed a confused sigh...  
  
Kagome's eyes abruptly widened as she felt a strange energy suddenly begin to pulse from the Shikon No Kakera that she wore around her neck on a necklace, causing her to drop her eyes to it. She lifted her right hand, to grasp it as Sango looked on, narrowing her eyes.  
  
Could the Kakera have been reacting to Midoriko?  
  
But... why?  
  
"Wh-What's happening to the shard?" Kagome asked, before unclasping her hand, to view the glowing Kakera. "It's... It's glowing?"  
  
Sango rapidly glanced around the small room of the cave, before hastily reaching over with her right hand and grabbing Kagome's left wrist, causing Kagome to gasp slightly.  
  
"Hurry, Kagome! We have to get out of here. NOW!" the Taijiya stated, causing Kagome to nod once as Sango began running towards the exit pulling Kagome, who ran along behind her.  
  
Just as the two girls had nearly made it out of the room, Kagome, almost in slow motion, sluggishly parted her lips to let out a silent, inaudible scream and that's the very moment when the Shikon No Kakera chose to give a final bright flash, illuminating Midoriko's cave with a bright purple light, and engulfing both Sango and Kagome...  
  
Tsudzuku  
  
~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~*  
  
Well, There's Chapter 1, Ending with a cliffhanger, too! ^_^ I hope everyone likes it so far. So, Until Chapter 2! 


End file.
